Fang over fang
by stevethemime
Summary: It should have been a routine training mission. Now, four Genin must fight to survive, a group of criminals race to complete a terrible weapon, and one unlikely Chunin stands in their way. Our heroes? A boy and his dog.


It was a hot summer day in Konoha; the loud monotonous droning of bugs filled the air, the sun was high in the cloudless sky, and scarcely a single breeze flew by to cool the citizens of the village.

Sitting atop a hill that looked down on the villages shops, was a solid looking young man, with wild short brown hair, loose black clothes and two red fang tattoos down each cheek. He was leaning on his mammoth white dog, and both were snoozing in the shade of a plum tree. Behind them, there was a soft rustling in the tall grass as a figure approached them…

"Kiba…" the figure said quietly, in a deep, calm voice. There was no response. "Kiba…" He said again. Nothing. The figure reached his hand forward, and a small black bug flew toward Kiba's face, and into his nose. There was a moment of silence.

"Ehhh…TSUUGA!" Kiba loudly sneezed, waking himself and his dog, Akamaru, up suddenly. Kiba wiped his nose and swatted at the bug that flew away from him, not entirely sure what happened, as his dog got up slowly and yawned. He looked up, and saw his partner, Shino looking down on him. "Oi, Shino! What's up? And…why aren't you wearing something cooler?" Kiba asked, noting that his friend was wearing a large gray-green hoodie, over a dark brown shirt that had a collar covering his face. Shino's expression did not change,

"It's not important." He then pointed in the direction of the Hokage's tower at the other end of the village. "Hokage-sama asked to see you, something about a mission." Shino said coolly.

Kiba stood bolt upright and began slowly stretching himself, a smile of satisfaction growing on his face.

"Yosh! Finally some action. Wish me luck Shino! Come on Akamaru, let's go. YAHOO!" Kiba said loudly as Akamaru barked, and the two of them sped off to the roof-tops of Konoha, moving from roof-top to roof-top in single, wide jumps.

"Hm. Show-off…This isn't the kind of mission that you think it is…" Shino said in his usually quiet voice. He looked off to the distance, and saw a shadow creeping across the great fields. "But… why do I sense something…strange?"

Kiba and Akamaru landed on top of the Hokage's tower with a loud thump, before Kiba dusted himself off and walked towards Tsunade, who was looking down at the village, resting against the railing on the ceiling. "Hoi, Hokage-sama, I heard you were looking for me…and, why aren't you in your office?" Kiba asked. Tsunade looked at him and nodded, before replying.

"Naruto just went on another mission…do you know how much paper-work I have to deal with every time that kid goes on a mission?" Kiba smiled as realization struck him.

"Ah, so you're hiding!" He teased. Ignoring him, Tsunade changed the subject.

"There have been reports of disturbances outside the village, in the forest. I want you to go check it out, it's probably nothing, but it got some villagers worked up, so I have to do something about it." she said, handing him a map of the area, with a circle around the point of interest. He put it in his pocket and nodded.

"Yosh, I'll get right to it!" Kiba said, eager to start doing something-anything really- and turned to go.

"I'm not finished." Tsunade said, grabbing Kiba's attention just before he jumped away. He looked back at her, wondering what else there was to the mission. To tell the truth, he was actually excited; some boyish desire in him hoped that she would warn him of some danger in the forest, and that he was in for a fight. How wrong he was.

"I'm sending some Genin with you…"

"…"

"…"

"EEEHHH! I'm no good with kids! Come on, they'll only slow me down!" He pleaded. She shook her head no.

"These kids have just recently graduated, but their grades in survival studies were…lack-luster." Kiba grimaced; this was just getting worse. "…At best." Tsunade added. Kiba snarled quietly. He had nothing against kids; in fact, he liked them, but only when he didn't have to…deal with them. And he knew why she really asked him to do this mission… and that was even worse! "I couldn't think of a better person to teach them about survival than you." Kiba fumed silently, and Akamaru looked up at him sadly, nuzzling him, trying to cheer him up.

"Grrr…No one else? What about Hinata? She's great with survival and MUCH better with kids!"  
"Hinata is already on a mission."

"Kurenai Sensei?"

"She is…not in any condition to be going on missions."

"…Shino?" He asked, running out of options.

"Shino is…Shino." Tsunade said matter-of-factly, and Kiba knew exactly what she meant. She was right. There was no family in the ninja world that was more proficient at survival than the Inuzuka. Kiba sighed in defeat, and she continued. "You will have fill authority to design whatever training method you deem necessary. These kids didn't learn it by the book, so they need experience. I've informed them that they are to do everything you say and are not to report back to their team leaders until you have deemed their survival skills adequate. Honestly, train them as long as you want; you have full authority over them as a Chunin." She said calmly.

"_Hmm…maybe this won't be so bad…" _He thought. "Rrgh, fine. Where are they?"

"They should be waiting for you in my office." She said as she turned her back on him, looking once again at the village, dismissing him subtly. He walked off in the direction of her office.

"Huh, you mean were you should be?..." he said veeery quietly.

"What was that Kiba?"  
"Err, I said 'that's where I should be!'" He quickly replied as he hurried to her office.

"That's what I thought you said." She replied with a light smile on her lips.

Kiba stepped slowly into the Hokage's office, half-hoping that there would be no one in there. He was wrong. He sighed heavily at the sight of four kids, probably about twelve years old, standing around waiting for something to happen. To his left, Kiba saw a short, average looking boy, with blond hair in a bowl cut that partially covered his spectacled eyes. He wore a large, green short sleeved shirt, white shorts and sandals, and held a large book about medicine in his hands, which he was reading intently. _"Nerd."_ Kiba thought.

Sitting on the Hokage's desk was a taller, thin boy with mid-length black hair in an emo cut, with his bangs parted to the left side, covering his left eye. He wore a dark blue sleeves shirt, over a netted t-shirt, black short, and bandages wrapped around his hands; he had a smug, dissatisfied look on his face, like he was better than everyone else but still miserable. _"Jerk."_ Kiba judged.

Shifting his eyes to the other side of the room, Kiba noticed another boy, larger by quite a bit than the other two, almost Kiba's own size, who was the first so far to notice him. He had short spiky black hair, held up by a Konoha headband that had to armored ridges going down the side of his face, and plain, almost homely feature. He was stocky and muscular looking, with big hands and a broad chest, for his age at least, and he wore a black short sleeved button-up jacket, brown pants, and thick brown leather gloves. The boy began smiling broadly as Kiba and Akamaru stepped into the room, and Kiba was not quite sure why. _"Tough guy eh?" _Kiba wondered. _"He seems…too excited."_

Sitting by herself, there was a short, thin girl, who got up when she saw Kiba- maybe she was standing at attention, he thought- she had mid-length red-brown hair, that reached down to her shoulders in no particular style. She wore a black hoodie and white shorts, and black sandal-boots. She blushed as Kiba looked her up and down, put her hands behind her back, looked down, and started nervously fidgeting. _"Weirdo."_ Kiba summed up.

"Yosh, when do we get started on the mission!" one of the boys, the tall one asked excitedly as he pounded his fists together.

"D-Doroku-kun, be more polite to your senior! He…hasn't even met us yet…" The girl said, lightly scolding the large boy, before her voice slowly faded off as she looked back towards Kiba, smiling slightly. Kiba raised an eyebrow at her, and slowly turned his attention back to the others, notably the…nerd. The blond boy looked Kiba dead in the eye for a few seconds, his green eyes cold calculating and emotionless.

"He doesn't care to meet us Kyoko. He just wants to get this over with, like the rest of us." He calmly said to the now crestfallen girl, before returning to his study. _"Heh…this kid's right!" _Kiba thought to himself. Akamaru began walking around the room sniffing and mingling with the kids, trying to scope them out.

"Heh, took ya long enough ta figure that out Kirou. Why would a 'Chunin'" he said, making sure to sound condescending "want to hang with us? We're pretty much flunkies when it comes to survival…" The last boy said callously. Akamaru approached him and began sniffing him intently, but the boy tried to wave him away, to no avail. He then looked at Kiba with a slowly growing smirk. "So they decided to bring the wild to us! What better way to learn survival then by learning from an animal?" He said gesturing to Kiba, obviously mocking his somewhat feral appearance.

"A-Amemaru!" Kyoko yelled at the boy.

Kiba's eyes narrowed. _"This kid…is gonna be trouble."_ He thought. He didn't mind what he said, in fact, Kiba took pride in his wild appearance, but to treat your senior like that? This kid had to be taught a lesson.

There was a tense moment, as senior looked at junior, both silently issuing a challenge to each-other. Amemaru smiled wider, but then looked away, as if nothing happened; Kiba also smiled.  
"AAAARF!" Akamaru let out a mighty bark that shook the whole room, directed right at Amemaru, who scurried back faster than any of them thought possible, rolling back behind Tsunade's desk and backing up even farther to put distance between himself and the massive dog.  
"Bahahaha! It's ok, Akamaru just doesn't always like strangers. He won't bite…unless I tell him too." Kiba said with a smile as he walked over to and fondly patted his dog. "Good boy" He whispered into his dog's ear.

Amemaru lay there panting as his peers looked at him; he felt stupid, and he certainly looked it. Kiba turned to his new student proudly. "Well, let's get started! My name's Kiba Inuzuka and I'll be teaching you about how to fend for yourself and your team in the wild! Stick close, pay attention, and you might end up surviving." He said passionately. And seriously.

While the other kids looked at him with horror, with each word, Doroku's smile just kept getting wider.

"Kiba-sempai…are you serious?" Kirou asked shakily as he put his book down for the first time since Kiba's arrival.

"Heh, yup! The Hokage said that I can train you any way I think is gonna work, and you can't learn how to survive if your life is not on the line! Now let's get moving, we've got a long way to go and no time to waste! Let's go Akamaru!" He said, beginning to realize the possibilities of this mission. _"Heh, this might be fun!" _He and his dog walked out the door, as the Genin stood for a moment to soak in what was happening. Kirou looked down in horror. Doroku pumped his fist into the air with a loud "YOSH!"

Kyoko looked at Kiba as he walked away and smiled widely, blushing.

"Amemaru, this wouldn't have been so bad if you didn't antagonize our Sempai!" Kirou said looking to the other boy, who was just now getting up from behind the desk, looking at Kiba with an angry glare. Amemaru tightened his fists and narrowed his eyes, before snorting and walking towards the door.

Kiba was standing outside the Hokage's tower, waiting for his students, wondering if he would have to go fetch them. _"Heh, that would be fun!" _ He thought as Akamaru barked happily. The two of them were stretching, getting ready for their mission, and were just finishing up as their team came through the door, most of them begrudgingly.

"Yosh! What's first on the agenda Kiba-sempai!" Doroku asked loudly.

"S-should we get to know each-other?" Kyoko suggested.

"Nope, no time for that. For now…just keep up!" Kiba said loudly as Akamaru barked happily, and the two jumped up to the roof-tops, heading towards the village exit.

"Yosh! Coming Sempai, I will keep up!" Doroku said passionately.  
"K-Kiba Sempai, wait!" Kyoko said with a surprised tone in her voice.  
"W-wait!" Kirou shouted to Kiba, obviously to little affect.  
"Ah shit, the bastard wants me ta keep up with him? Screw it, I'm going for some ramen." Amemaru said half-heartedly.

"Amemaru, if you give up now, he'll never sign your waiver to let you go back to normal missions! You'll be stuck under his tutelage forever!" Kirou loudly warned Amemaru, who was about to walk away. There was a pause.

"…Fuck." Then the whole group of Genin took to the roof-tops, hoping to keep up with, or at least keep an eye on there Sempai.

"Heheh, Yahoo! This is gonna be great Akamaru!" Kiba said to his dog.

"Arf!" He happily replied. They sped off towards the gate off Konohagakure, and their destination, the forest.

In the cool dark of a cave, a single shadowy figure of a woman stood in front of a massive stone statue of a deity, holding a scroll in its outstretched hands. There was virtually no light, save a small beam coming from the entrance of the cave, but the figure stood there nonetheless, performing a strange ritual. She held her left hand to her chest, forming a one-handed tiger seal, and the other hand was stretched out to her right, with her thumb and pointer finger rolled together, and the other fingers pointing up.  
"Ren byo to shai retsu zai zen…ren byo to shai retsu zai zen…" She repeated over and over again as ink on the scroll began to slowly write out Kanji and make symbols.

A soft thud sound behind her caught her attention, and she stopped the chant momentarily.

"Shikari-san, more villagers have come to investigate this base…I sent them away with my genjutsu, but they know that something is wrong. They might inform the village soon." A young man said to her.

"Oh…well then we must move the base…" She said in a monotonous voice, before she began her chanting again. The man sighed and walked away.

"_Soon…my final jutsu will be complete."_

**Hello readers, I hoped you enjoyed my first chapter of my first Naruto story, and my first story based around a canon character. I'm not used to this, but I really like Kiba, and think he needs a couple good stories, so hear you are. ** **Again, I hope you enjoy it, please review, tell me what you think, what it needs, all that stuff. **

**Mime out.**


End file.
